User talk:Animal Crossing Leader
About Chat Super Slam! can Zelda's Kingdom become an affiliate of here? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 17:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Theeere Didn't know if you knew, but people can't comment on your Detentionare blog; the one you made today. :O I just wanted to comment to say the show looked cool, but i couldn't comment. :O ---- Limited2gal 16:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- I find that bacon tastes nice. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is cuz I want to ask you something. You know if you were to look in Recent Wiki Activity how your name is in yellow? And some other users' names are in blue, green, etc.? May I ask how did you do that? I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me.......I mean, you don't have to, I'd just like to know................}} Hey!! Can you add my character Jazz to MyLife please,here what he looks like Thanx Hey, I'm trying to help Conna make his Character Template that goes on the Tabs, however, I've got confused with the coding. So coz your a genius with coding and stuff, could you do it for me. See make talk page for details and stuff. ^_^ Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the MySims Action Character Box has gone a bit funny and it puts all the text on a page into it. Can you fix it for Conna please? It's complicated coding and it's confusing me ... again :o Potterfan1997 (talk) 11:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh right, mental note taken Potterfan1997 (talk) 11:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I forgot to ask if you could make a box cover for wii and ds. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, but my problem is I want to add that in a DS game but I want to know if that has a DS or wii aperance ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I can't really come up with some good intrest. Maybe you could come up with somthing, also, can you use an image I put on this wiki to make the background of the info box? ConnaBuilder (talk) 01:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) For the background it is This Image (The link might be wrong it should be red and have explotion like circles on it) Also I came up with an intrest: Creative! Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 08:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Could you see how Orange looks? If thats bad could you check Yellow? If that dosn't work see what is best. Also I think I have another intrest (But it might not be good) Childish. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:33, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just tried editing and It isn't appearing like the image should. Please Help! ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait! I think I'm just confused with the wikitable (I don't know what it is). ConnaBuilder (talk) 09:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm well I have two intrest, (Creative and Snobby) and I'd like there to be four, so maybe, humourious? I like the plouge, Its great. If you wanted, you could see my fan fiction. Its Here Thanx Again ConnaBuilder (talk) 23:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey ACL. I was wondering if you could add these userboxes to the userbox page is a fan of Darra and her wisdom. She will guide you to victory, My friend.}} finds Darra unberable. She should learn to be less scared of everything!}} Could you also make a fan and hate fan of my other characters? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 03:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanx for the upgraded image first of all. Also, your right, I should make the templates but can you add them to the page with the userboxes on them, I can't seem to get it working. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 23:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm willing to do that but I would like to know her role in the game. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 11:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) You can use her, could you try to keep her persanality (Eg. Good, Fearful ect.) But yes you can use her. For the futrue, when I ask for the character role, I'm usaly thinking about wheter or not the character works for MorcuCorp or anything like that Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 11:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Its okay ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 00:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:19, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. So, you found this wiki? I like it! So, u like animal crossing? Well, there's a AC wiki i'm an admin on! Its on my/conna's page thingie. So, i was wondering if u would join? I'm an admin there. Besides, its kinda inactive, we need more users, we have 3 active right now. PS, actually, conna doesn't like AC, but he joined cause i asked him to. :3 Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC)